TRUE WING (song)
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo |previous = - |next = CHALLENGE! |current track = TRUE WING }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 来栖 翔 TRUE WING |image = |kanji name = TRUE WING |romaji name = TRUE WING |translation = TRUE WING |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei |discography = N/A}} TRUE WING is the third insert song in the Maji LOVE 2000% series, is the first track of [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo']], the first of the Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song series to be released. It is sung by [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who is voiced by ''Shimono Hiro''. Lyrics TV Size = - Romaji = chouzetsu nankan sugiru kabe datte　yarukkyanee toki ga aru otoko ni wa sanbyougo no ore wa tabun waratteru　mamoru to chikatta omae no koto o Fly High!　Fly High!　yuuki dashite Fly Away!　Fly Away!　massugu mae mite Go East!　Go West!　donna tabi mo saa chiisana ippo kara　hajimarutte shinjitekou dare no senaka ni mo hane ga aru koto o omae wa oshiete kureta　Believe!ｘ3 Super na CHIKARA nante mochiawasecha inai kedo…sou toberu ki ga surunda omae wo omou koto de…tsuyoku naru!Romaji and Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ - Kanji = 絶難関すぎる壁だってうたの☆プリンスさまっ♪マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 来栖 翔 歌詞表記についてのお詫び An apology statement issued by BROCCOLI regarding the incorrect lyrics. The original text was 「難関すぎる壁だって」, and the corrected text is 「'超'絶難関すぎる壁だって」.　やるっきゃねぇときがある男には ３秒後の俺は多分笑ってる　守ると誓ったお前のことを Fly high!　Fly high!　勇気出して Fly away!　Fly away!　真っすぐ前見て Go east!　Go west!　どんな旅も さあ小さな一歩から　始まるって信じてこう 誰の背中にも羽根があることを お前は教えてくれた　Believe!ｘ3 Superなチカラなんて 持ち合わせちゃいないけど・・・そう 飛べる気がするんだ お前を思うことで・・・強くなる！ }} |-| Full Song = - Romaji = chouzetsu nankan sugiru kabe datte　yarukkyanee toki ga aru otoko ni wa sanbyougo no ore wa tabun waratteru　mamoru to chikatta omae no koto o Fly High!　Fly High!　yuuki dashite Fly Away!　Fly Away!　massugu mae mite Go East!　Go West!　donna tabi mo saa chiisana ippo kara　hajimarutte shinjitekou dare no senaka ni mo hane ga aru koto o omae wa oshiete kureta　Believe!ｘ3 Super na CHIKARA nante mochiawasecha inai kedo…sou toberu ki ga surunda omae wo omou koto de…tsuyoku naru! dekkai HAATO wo motte sora aoge　mugen no kanousei ga hirogatteru mune wo utsu kodou ga ue wo muke to　DOKUNDOKUN to ore wo hagemasu Let’s Fight!　Let’s Fight!　koe wo agete Let’s Ride!　Let’s Ride!　chihei no hate e Hold You!　Hold Me!　todoiteru ze SAIKŌ na monogatari　habatake taiyou he to yume toiu namae no tsubasa ni wa kitto TEPPEN noboru PAWAA ga Risingｘ3 mada minai sekai e mada minai ashita he to ikitai sono migite wo totte aoi ten ni mukatte…ai wo utau hitori janainda to omae no egao ga iu mirai wo kakeyou yume to tomo ni　True Wing kaze ni narou ze　ichido wo yubisashite dare no senaka ni mo hane ga aru koto o omae wa oshiete kureta　Believe!ｘ3 Super na CHIKARA nante mochiawasecha inai kedo…sou toberu ki ga surunda omae wo omou koto de…tsuyoku naru! - Kanji = 絶難関すぎる壁だって　やるっきゃねぇときがある男には ３秒後の俺は多分笑ってる　守ると誓ったお前のことを Fly high!　Fly high!　勇気出して Fly away!　Fly away!　真っすぐ前見て Go east!　Go west!　どんな旅も さあ小さな一歩から　始まるって信じてこう 誰の背中にも羽根があることを お前は教えてくれた　Believe!ｘ3 Superなチカラなんて 持ち合わせちゃいないけど・・・そう 飛べる気がするんだ お前を思うことで・・・強くなる！ でっかいハートを持って空仰げ　無限の可能性が広がってる 胸を打つ鼓動が上を向けと　ドクンドクンと俺を励ます Let’s fight!　Let’s fight!　声をあげて Let’s ride!　Let’s ride!　地平の果てへ Hold you!　Hold me!　届いてるぜ サイコーな物語　はばたけ太陽へと 夢という名前の翼にはきっと テッペン昇るパワーが　Risingｘ3 まだ見ない世界へ まだ見ない明日へと生きたい その右手をとって 青い天に向かって・・・愛を歌う 一人じゃないんだと お前の笑顔が言う 未来を翔けよう夢と共に　True wing 風になろうぜ　一番を指差して 誰の背中にも羽根があることを お前は教えてくれた　Believe!ｘ3 Superなチカラなんて 持ち合わせちゃいないけど・・・そう 飛べる気がするんだ お前を思うことで・・・強くなる！歌詞タイム (Japanese) }} Videos |track name = TRUE WING |file link = }} |track name = TRUE WING (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in episode 03 of the anime Maji LOVE 2000%BROCCOLI (Japanese) Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 03 TRUE WING and was sung by Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #EB6579}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)